Japan's bachelor's heart skip a beat
by Rei-baka
Summary: Kyoko finaly open her eye, Ren's love is showing, the past is revealed.
1. the letter

_I'm French so I'm sorry if I made mistake and I will be grateful to anyone who will correct me._

_ I don't own Skip beat and it sadden me._

* * *

><p><span>Skip Beat fanfic<span>

Chapitre 1

Mogami Kyoko, 17 years old, was running full speed toward LME, She don't want to be late she neither was and neither will. She enter LME and slower her speed, she was jogging when she bang into a muscular torso .

She looked up and saw her sempai, She stand back and bow "_I'm sorry Tsuruga-san" _He smile, his gentleman smile "_Didn't I tell you to call me Ren?"_ Kyoko gulped, she whispered "_Yes, but we are in a public area, it'll be disrespectful" _he sighed, he knew it'll be difficult but now she call him Ren when they are alone after Setsu and Cain or when she come cook for him.

"_Ren , we need to go to your photo shoot" _Ren didn't want to leave his Kyoko but he know he have to, his mask slip and he let show his love in his smile for few seconds "_I'll see you later Kyoko" _and with that they leave a blushing and heart racing young woman , She shake her head , what happened to her, she hope she isn't ill.

She go to Love Me room and change in her pink jumpsuit , she was going to go see Sawara-san when she bumped into another chest, she immediately bow and ask for forgiveness although she was thinking why she can't stop bumping into male chest every minutes today .

She look up and saw Sebastian , Takarada-san aide , he bows too "_The president wants to see you"_ she nodded and follow Sebastian to Takarada-san office she ask him "_Did the president have a request for a Love Me member"_ he shook his head and they were arrived to the door, they enter and Sebastian stay next to the door. The president arrived with his daily costume , today was an American native day, he wore a skin trouser his chest was paint , his face too , he wore a feather hat and was smoking a calumet. He sat on the floor with his legs cross and Kyoko mimic him and sat in front of him.

"_Mogami-san This morning I received a letter for you"_ he give her the letter , she read it and her eyes widen and she smile . The letter was send by her father Kuu Hizuri. She look up at her boss and remember that she had to work, her expression fade.

The president saw it and tell her "_You can't go now, but in the end of the week you can, Takenori-kun told me you didn't have other job than Love Me job and about Kimagure Rock I can find someone to replace you, you'll have finish Box'R' in two days and Setsuka Hell won't be need after the end of her brother film which is in four days so at the fifth or sixth days you can go to America like Kuu proposed to you in his letter" _Her smile reappears and she thank her boss for everything but she was worry "_President-san , Moko-san and Ren-san won't hate me for taking holidays, didn't they?"_ Boss's eyes widen to her calling her sempai by his given name but stop his squeal of fan girl to coming , he smile "_if you tell them , I'm sure they won't hate you"_ she nodded _"If you and Sawara-san were fine about my leaving then I accept, I want to see father and father's wife, President-san how is father's wife?" _he smile _"You'll see soon enough I'll tell Kuu when you'll arrived and later today I'll give you the information about your plane"_Kyoko stand up , bow and thank him again and she leaves to go fetch her request for Love Me section.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ Skip Beat ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

It was in the afternoon that Kyoko saw her Moko-san , she run to her and like Kanae wasn't prepare , she was crush in a hug "_Mo! Let me go!"_ she was release and her friends had eyes full of tears "_Forgive me! Moko-san please don't hate me!_" Kanae was surprise, she wasn't prepare for that, she take her friend's arm and although Kyoko was still talking , she drag her to Love Me section and sit her down on a chair "_Now tell me what happened" _Kyoko was still nervous but she need to tell her friend

"_I'm going to America in the end of the week"_.

Kanae was shock, her best friend was going to America, she didn't know that she was so well know overseas even with just one commercial and two drama she tell her "_I didn't know you want to make carrier in America"_Kanae saw her friend look confused "_What are you talking about Moko-san? Father ask me to come to America for holidays_" Kanae was relieve , her best friend , even if she don't admit it, won't leave her, she act like she was angry "_say that before Mo!" _Kyoko go in a dogeza "_I'm so sorry Moko-san , I know it's unfair. I shouldn't have accept to take holiday. I should work hard, I'm just a newbie and I take holidays although Moko-san didn't take any even if Moko-san wasn't a newbie afterall Moko-san is a wonderful actress who have..."_Before her friend can talk non-stop about her, Kanae stop her , she had to go to her shoot and it isn't a serious problem, she look at Kyoko and say "_go to America but bring me a present and when you know when you leave tell me I'll see if I can see you off"_ She left her best friend there and went to her shoot .

Kyoko was relieve Moko-san is okay about her leaving for America and take holidays, she can't stop her joyful tear to run down her check and it was like that , that Sebastian saw her when he was send to give her her planeticket . Kyoko bows and thank him , after he leave she was jumping up and down .

She was leaving Friday at 8PM, She can say goodbye to okami-san and taicho-san before the rush at Darumaya , she send a text to moko-san with the hours of her departure. She change into her morning clothes and put her letter and plane ticket in her bag. She was leaving by the front door and she was going to cross the read when a car stop next to her she bows and greet her sempai and his manager "_Do you want a ride home Kyoko-chan, Ren had finish for today"_ She nodded and went to the car , she think that she can tell her sempai tonight about her holidays ,and make sure he eat at the same time . She didn't want to be disrespectful toward her sempai so she went to his side and ask before come in "_Ren-san , I was wondering if you allowed me to cook for you tonight?"_ Ren was surprise and in heaven, she call him Ren and she ask to spend time with him by herself, he immediately agree and she comes in.

They let Yashiro at his house and they heard him scream like a fan girl and Ren sigh, after that they went toward Ren's apartment . The ride was quiet Ren saw his Kyoko look nervous but didn't know why , he'll ask her later meanwhile Kyoko was thinking at how she'll tell him about her trip.


	2. kyoko's fear

Skip Beat fanfic

Chapitre 2

At Ren's apartment, Kyoko was in the kitchen, cooking their meal and Ren was relaxing in his couch. Kyoko has a cloud over her head; she thinks that Ren will be deceive by her and assume that his disappointment will become hate.

She was mopping.

Her distress vibe was so intense that Ren feel them. He went to his kitchen and see Kyoko like that; He was worry, and he think it was time to ask.

He was going to stand next to Kyoko when his foot hit her bag which is knock over on the floor , he bent down and tried to set her stuff on her bag when his hand take on hold on a letter with his father writing and a plane ticket with the date and hours of departure to America. He read the Letter

My dear Kuon,

It has been a while since the last time we talk together. I saw your Natsu, I think it's the bully role you tell me about and I have to tell that you did a great job. I'm proud of you. I show it to my wonderful wife, Julie, and when she see you , she really want to meet you and I have to lock her in her bedroom to prevent her for going to Japan. She always want a daughter and she ask me to ask boss if you can come live with us . I know you're Japanese and that you want to stay there with your friends , your sempai and your job. So I made a compromise with Julie, she will meet you and you can come in America and go back in Japan when you want . The idea is an Holidays with us in America when of course you'll be free . I really hope you will come because I don't know if I can keep on hold on my wife much longer.

I hope to see you soon My dear son

with all my love

Your father Kuu

Ren was speechless , They want her to leave him , they want her for themselves. Ren was angry and sad , angry because his parents want to take his happiness and love away from him and sad because His love can leave him whenever she wants . And in the bottom of his heart he was happy to know she see his parents as her because when she will be his , his parent will be her and this will be in a near future.

He look at the plane ticket and saw she will leave Friday at 8pm . She leave in few days he hadn't consider it will be so soon .

He was going to finish cleaning her stuff when he heard a gasp, he look up and kyoko was on the floor apologise "_I'm sorry Tsuruga-san , I was hoping to tell you myself . I know you hate me and you are surely mad because I take holidays although I just made my début" _he stop her _"It's okay Kyoko, you want to go right?"_ she nodded "_Then there is nothing to worry about. I'm happy you made something for you time to time. Now before we have to order out you should return in the kitchen and I'll set the table." _She stand up and return to the kitchen and Ren clean up the floor and set the table .

They were eating when Kyoko ask a embarrassing question to Ren

"_Ren-san Do you know how America is?", _

_"a little Why?",_

_ "I think, I'm afraid to go there, it'll be the first time I'll leave Japan and even if there will be father , I don't know how are father's wife , will she hate me?",_

_ "I'm sure she 'll love you, everyone I know who know you love you",_

_ " That is not right , My own mother hate me so how can Hizuri-san love me , I'm sure every mother hate me"_ her head was low, she didn't want to look at Ren and show him her tears.

"_I'm sure, you're wrong, look , Okami-san love you , don't she , like a mother" _She look up and Ren finally saw tears rolling down her check , he immediately stood up and go hug her. She freeze up but slowly relax, he whispered _"Everything will be fine , she 'll love you , and you'll love live there and if it was possible I'll come with you and make sure that nothing happen to you . But I can't and if something happen anything a good or a bad thing you can call me when you want , I'll make sure to answer or if i'm working to call you back , and you can talk to Hizuri-san to , they are really nice people, you can trust me"_ She smile , he reassure her everytime , she look up and look eyes with Ren

" _Thank you Ren , for everything"_ Ren was fighting with himself he really want to kiss her and tell her he love her but he know she just will escape and run away for him . He come back to hearth when she say "_But you have to promise me, you'll eat everydays a wealthy meal if not when I come back , I'll make you eat everything I'll cook for you and without complain. Of course I'll know if you lied to me. Are we clear Tsuruga Ren?" _He just smile and change the subject "_When will you be back?" _her smile fade, she stop looking at him and she didn't see him looking sad "_I don't know yet but I'll tell you when I know , I hope father won't keep me more than one month" _He nodded and release her, she feel so cold when he let go of her but she push this thought back in her head .

The evening was finish, they cleaned up and Ren drive her home. When he come back home , he call his manager "_Yashiro, can you clear my schedule Friday for 8pm", "Yes, I can . Why?", "I want to see Kyoko leave", _his manager didn't seem to know "_she is taking holidays in America"_

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ Skip Beat ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

The week pass to fast for Ren liking and it was Thursday night, Ren and Kyoko was at their hotel room, they were Cain and Setsu Hell but it is hard to stay in their role , so when their hotel's door close , they were Ren and Kyoko.

Kyoko was nervous , first because of her clothes and second because it's the last night they spend together and even if she don't want to admit it, she was sad.

She was lost in her thought when Ren talk to her "_Everything will be fine , Tomorrow you'll be on the plan at this hours" , "I know but it is that , it just that tomorrow Setsuka Hell will vanish and I don't want to end that, It's like Kuon's role I do for Father. I love this role", "Are you trying to tell me you want to be my sister?" _He hope not "_No, maybe , I don't know, it just that when it'll end , we won't be this close, I'm maybe presumptuous but I was thinking like maybe we are equal but when it'll end I'll be Kyoko your kohai and a newbie" _he sigh before smiling he won't let her go now that they are close "_not really, we are more than sempai – kohai, right?" _ she slowly nodded , not to sure "_ Right , true we won't live together anymore but you have to know that my door is always open to you and you can come when you want and if you're so sad I can spoil you like I do it with setsu,will you allowed me to do it?" _he made his puppy eyes that she can't fight again, she sighs "_Maybe a little , if we have time to go shopping together , but I won't forgive you if you spend to much , okay?" _He pout but agree, he know she won't allowed it .

They spend the night in talking , they eat of course and go to bed. Friday was here and further the day pass and further Kyoko is nervous. Ren tried to relax her but it didn't made any effect and Ren had to leave for his shoot. .And then it was night time , Kyoko say goodbye to Okami-san and Taicho-san . She went to the airport with her bag and her moko-san


	3. meet the hizuri's parents

Skip Beat fanfic

Chapitre 3

Kanae and Kyoko arrive at the airport, They were one hour early but when they arrive they were welcome by President who for the first time was casually dressed and he come with his grand-daughter Maria. They talk and Maria don't want to let Kyoko go, Kyoko bent down "_Maria, Everything will be fine , The plan won't crash and I'll come back alive, I'll call you when I arrive in America Okay?"_ Maria nodded and wipe her tears. They went to upload her luggage and wait for the gate to open , few minutes before she is allowed to go in the plan, Ren and Yashiro rejoin them, Kyoko was happy she can say goodbye to everyone she care. When it was time , Kyoko hug everyone and to everyone surprise even Ren . For the other the hug between Ren and Kyoko was much longer than their .

"_Goodbye Ren-san"_

_ "See you soon and don't hesitate to call me "_

Kyoko nodded and smile "_ And you have to eat something wealthy "_ Ren smile fade a little . They release each other and Kyoko leave them, she look back and wave before she can't see them anymore . She was install and the plan leave Japan .

At the airport in the parking Everyone was together when the president make a call "_Hi! Kuu", "Yeah, I know it is early in the morning but I just call you to tell you that Kyoko just leave Japan and you have to call when she is with you in America, understood Kuu?" , " Good, now you can sleep" _ President was smirking .

After the call Kanae leave to go home and Maria return in the limousine , Yashiro went to Ren's car because it seem President want to tell something to Ren and that left Ren and Takarada alone "_don't worry Ren, She will be fine Kuu and Julie will love her and they will keep her with them and you are just afraid that she won't come back and that you 'll be lonely"_ President smile when he saw Ren glaring at him and know he hit the jackpot. Few minutes later when everyone had left, a reporter arrive and see that he was late , he miss one of the best scoop about the first actor of Japan , he swear he won't miss it again.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ Skip Beat ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

Kyoko was so nervous that she can't relax. The other passenger were asleep, few were reading , and one or two were as nervous as Kyoko. The trip went like that , few hostess tried to ease her but they quickly leave her alone when they receive Mio's glare. The trip was calm and everything went fine . They announce that they will arrived in America in few minutes, which shock Kyoko, she didn't see the time pass. One hour later she was on the ground with her luggage and she desperately search for her father and his wife .

She saw a crowd few feet away , she went there and heard a girl saying "_She is so beautiful, her husband is so cool and famous , I'm so jealous" _ Kyoko went to the front of the crowd and now she heard a couple arguing "_ I tell you to disguised yourself now we can't see if she is arrived , what if we miss her, if she is lost, what will we do if she is kidnap? Answer Kuu!" _ Kyoko run toward these voices and she stop in front of her father and the most beautiful woman she ever saw .

The couple turn toward her and Kuu open his arm, Kyoko run to hug him.

"_father! It's good to see you again" _

_ "for me to. I'm happy that you come to see us . You have grow beautiful since the last time" _

Kyoko blush at this comment they release each other and Kuu go stand next to the woman "_This is my wonderful wife Julie_. _Julie greet Kyoko Mogami my second son"_

Kyoko bows "_Good morning Hizuri-san"._

She look up and saw Julie crying "_Kuu! She call me Hizuri-san, not mother, and I don't have a hug" _ Kuu hug his wife "_She is just shy, let her be" _now everyone was looking and whispering about the girl who make Julie Hizuri cry.

"_Father? Shouldn't we go ? Everyone is looking" _Kuu and Julie nodded and with Kyoko by their side leave the airport. They climb in a family car , Kuu was driving , Julie next to him and Kyoko behind them.

"_Father can I make a call, to reassure President and Maria in Japan ?"_

"_of course you can"_

_ "Thank you". _

Kyoko call Maria who was desperately waiting for her call and she call President too. Before she put away her phone , she unconsciously dial Ren number , but he answer before she can hang up and in a sleepy voice say "_Hello? Someone is here?"_

Kyoko panic and answer back "_Yes, Sorry I wake you up , please forgive me !"_ Kuu and his wife watch bemused Kyoko bowing rapidly at the phone.

"_Kyoko? Ah! You arrive in America I supposed?" _Kyoko heard the smile the voice contain _,_

_ "Yeah,I'm really sorry if I wake you up I know You had a difficult day Ren-san and I shamelessly call in the middle of the night",_

_ "really Kyoko I don't care , I'm grateful that you call me to tell me you are safe and sound . Are you with Hizuri-san ?",_

_ "Yes, I'm why?" _

_" Can you give him the phone?" ,_

_ "You want to talk with father?"_ Kyoko look at Kuu and Kuu look behind with the mirror "_Someone want to talk with me?"_

Kyoko nodded and Kuu smile "_ Okay! Give me your phone" _Kyoko give it to him

"_ Hello! Kuu Hizuri speaking" ,_

_ "good morning father" _Kuu eyes widen and he smile at Julie who answer with a frown

"_What can I do for You?"_

Ren sigh "_just take care of her, will you? Oh! And she had problem with the idea of a mother so don't push her if she don't want to okay? If not I won't forget you!" ,_

Kuu laugh "_of course you can count on me , I'm like you, you know , so don't worry . Now I have to give it back because I'm driving Bye",_

_ "Wait father!", _

_"yes what is it?" , _

_"Say hi to mother for me please",_

Kuu smile and answer "_of course I won't forget"_ and with that he give the phone back at Kyoko

"_Kyoko?",_

_ "Yes! I should let you sleep , you have a full schedule for tomorrow right?",_

_ " Yeah, but it is okay, call me if anything happen got it?", _

kyoko laugh "_of course Ren-san . Good night" _and she hang up.

Soon after they arrived at the Hizuri's home. They show Kyoko her room and the other room of the house when They told her to go rest she turn to Julie and bows "_I'm really sorry if I hurt you when we were in the airport , it's just that I don't really know what a mother is and I'm afraid that you'll hate me"_

Julie sadly smile and sighs "_I'm sorry too, I shouldn't push you to do something like that so soon and we will take our time to know each other , but I'm sure that I won't hate you , Kuu love you and I trust Kuu. And I must admit that I really want to have a daughter so I will be really happy if you can call me mother before you return to Japan "_

Kyoko and Julie smile at each other and Kyoko go up to rest.

Julie go hug Kuu "_Did I do the right thing?" _

Kuu hold his wife thigh "_Yeah, And if you force her Kuon will hate you"_

Julie look up and frown "_Kuon ?" _

Kuu nodded and smile at his wife "_He said hi"_

her eyes widen "_she know him?",_

Kuu shake his head _"only Tsuruga Ren"_Julie laugh and look at Kuu "_I may become her mother sooner than I think"._

* * *

><p><em>thanks for the reviews and the advices. <em>

_I hope it is bette. _


	4. perturbing first's step

Skip Beat fanfic

Chapitre 4

It was the second day that Kyoko was in America , Her father take her to see the city and everything that can be visited . Kyoko really enjoys herself.

The next day her father need go back to work. He is in a thriller and he propose her to come see the set and see him acting . She is so exciting.

She was enjoying her stay her father and her mother are so nice to her , for the first time in her live she love having a family .

They were in the salon talking, Kyoko learn that her father was acting a murderer and her mother was the lead in a photo shoot about a news brand a clothes and Julie will take Kyoko there the day after tomorrow. She was lucky to have so wonderful parent.

After all her visiting Kyoko was sleepy and Kuu had to force her to go to bed claiming that they were sleepy too. Kyoko was under her blanket when her phone ring , she answer without looking the identifier.

"_Mogami_ _Kyoko speaking!", _

_"Good evening Kyoko",_

Kyoko quickly stand up "_Good evening to you to Ren-san ah! But it the the morning there"_

she heard him laugh and she softly smile "_How are you?You didn't call me since the time when you arrive in America, Have you already forget Japan?",_

_ "No! Of course not!It's just that with father we spend the days out and when we come back I was so exhausted and a little afraid to wake someone up if I call that I couldn't do it." ,_

_ "You don't have to worry, I'm sure we'll happy to heard about you even in night , and you should call Kotonami-san, she seem really nervous at this moment", _

_"Moko-san? You are right I'll call her tomorrow morning"_

Ren sigh "_So, how it is with Hizuri-san wife? Are you still afraid?"_

Kyoko softly laugh "_Not anymore but it's hard to call her mother but now I can hug her without freeze up and I'm not afraid to be slap anymore" _

she heard Ren growl "_Did you mother slap you when you tried to hug her?" _

Kyoko gasp "_ Forgot What I said. Did you keep your promise?" ,_

Ren sighs _"Of course , I just had breakfast with Yashiro and I wait for the other actor to come in the set. And you what will you be doing tomorrow?", _

exciting she answer "_tomorrow father take me to his set for his news film, he told me about the film and it seem great" _

Ren smile "_It 's great, I heard it was a thriller, It's your first to see it when you are Mogami Kyoko and not Setsu Right?",_

_ "Yes, I'll see what I couldn't when I was Setsu, I hope it'll be great. Talking about first the day after tomorrow Julie-san take me to her photo shoot , I'll see how it's to modelling" ,_

_ "You'll like it but remember that you're in holiday try to rest to",_

kyoko laugh _"of course"_

she heard someone call after Ren "_ ah! It seem I need to go",_

_"Ren-san can I call you tomorrow?"_

Ren smile and Yashiro see with a bemused smile, woman fall unconscious on the floor with heart in their eyes "_of course , I'll be glad to. Have nice dream Kyoko", _

_"and you a good day, Bye Ren-san" _Kyoko hang up and lay down , sleep welcome her but her smile won't leave her face even in the morning.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ Skip Beat ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

Before she go down to eat Kyoko call Moko-san and reassure her and talk with her a little before she let her go to sleep.

After the breakfast Kuu and Kyoko say goodbye to Julie and they go to the set.

Her father introduce her to everyone , they talk with the director and he gave Kyoko the script . Her father told her that the morning was just action scene and in the afternoon dialogue scene. Kyoko was given a chair and she watch fascinated her father act. Her father was great she even had goosebumps.

For lunch she eat with her father and other actor and even the director. She had good time but she can't help but think at Cain and Setsu and now she saw that she miss them and she miss Ren too , she blush at the thought.

The shooting began again and Kyoko goes visit the studio without perturb other shooting .

When she come back in the middle of the afternoon. The shooting was stop and everyone was whispering with each other .

Kyoko go see her father when he saw her, he ruffle her hair "_I was thinking that you were lost and still few minutes without news and I'll have call the police"_

Kyoko laugh "_I was just visiting. What happened? Is it a pause?"_

Kuu shook his head and sigh "_No, one of the actor, isn't here. He had schedule something in the same time that the shooting and he can't come",_

_ "If he had Yashiro-san as his manager, it will never had happen"_

Kuu frown_"Yashiro?"_

Kyoko nodded "_Ren-san manager. But even if his manager isn't the best it shouldn't had happen, What will you do now?",_

Kuu shrug "_The director search for another actor or actress, we can't report the shooting because of a actor who will just appears few minutes in the film" _Kyoko nodded.

Then Kuu look at Kyoko up and down and whisper "_actress" _Kyoko frown when she saw her father running toward the director and animately talk with him.

Both of them look toward her, they come back and Kuu smile and the director serious ask "_have you shooting a film before?"_

her frown deeper "_in drama only and a commercial why?",_

_ " can you learn few line in few minutes ?",_

Kyoko Nodded "_of course, Why?"_

the director smile and answer "_We want you to be the actress missing it's a little role so it should be okay" _Kyoko panic and look a her father who was nodding at her, she just say _"if President is okay, I'm fine" _Kuu and the director look at each other and Kuu take his phone and call the president after few minutes Kuu say it was okay and the director ask one of the stylist to prepared Kyoko.

Ten minutes later Kyoko was ready and in her role, she leave the dressing room and walk toward her father and the director, every people she cross path with turn around to take a second look, nobody can accept the change.

Even the director was shock, she isn't a 17 years old girl anymore, She was a young business woman, strict, but with a lot of sex appeal.

Her skirt suit made her leg look two time much longer. The wig was in a tight bun, she wore glasses and she had a light make up. Even to woman she was beautiful. The director laugh and when everything was set the scene was filming

**A tall man, really good looking enter a coffee, he take his time to look around and when he saw his target, he slowly and graciously walk toward her. He sit down and order a coffee. **

**He smile at the young woman before her and lick his lips.**

** She pass him a folder.**

** He open it and saw money and a resume of a man, he look up at her and frown. **

**"Ryan Stone, 42 years old , single ,CEO of Easter empire. The poor man will died in a stupid accident, before the end of the week" She sweetly smile at the man in front of her, which he answer with a laugh of his own "of course! What a tragedy".**

** the man drink his coffee and stand up "it was nice to see you young lady", he leave the coffee without a last regard for the young lady.**

** She follows him leave with her eyes and when he was outside she return at her drink with a small smile.**

The director yell cut and everyone sigh, the scene was intense, more than what the director had expect. She'll be, no, she's a great actress.

Kyoko leaves her role and sigh, she goes see the director and her father and was welcome in a hug by her father and a praise by the director.

She smiles. She had success . She leaves them and go change.

She was in the dressing room and she heard two woman whispering "_It was nothing , even I can do it"_ the other laugh "_yeah, my little sister to. All of that because she is under the wing_ _of Kuu Hizuri_. _She had nothing special."_The two woman laugh and walk away.

Kyoko frown , she know she's a newbie and her acting isn't the best but she success this scene. If everyone thing like these two woman she understand that it was been difficult to be associate a Her father. She leave the dressing room and return near her father but her frown hadn't disappears.

one hour later Kuu and Kyoko was going home. Kyoko was quiet and Kuu was talking non-stop about how she did a great job and such.

After diner and a promise that tomorrow will be as wonderful as today, she go in her bedroom and when she sit in her bed, she want to talk to Ren about what happen today but it was his voice-mail she leave a message "_Good evening Ren-san,I Call like I said I'll. Today was wonderful Father is really great."_She pause and sigh "_Because of an actor who wasn't here, the director proposed me to replace him and of course after talking to the president I was allowed to do it but in the end it was , how can I say that , it was perturbing, that's all , I just want to talk with you about it , but you must be occupied and I'm tired so Maybe I'll call you later Good night" _Kyoko sigh , and went to bed.

In Japan, the most desirable man of Japan growl then sigh , his meeting with the president had no end and when he can finally go to his first interview of the day he saw that he miss Kyoko's call, but he smile when he saw she left a voice mail, but his smile soon disappears by a deep frown and he make Yashiro look after his phone in case Kyoko call back . But the day pass without news.


	5. a clarification phone call

Skip Beat fanfic

Chapitre 5

It was morning and Kyoko wake up for an restless sleep, she takes a shower and tries to relax her muscle , she was going to dress when her phone ring , she answer and go to her closet

"_Hello! Mogami Kyoko speaking",_

_ "Good morning Kyoko",_

_ "Ren-san? Good morning",_

_ "I heard you voice mail , what had happen?" _

Kyoko sigh and she sit down on her bed "_euh... Yesterday after I act and when I was changing I heard people said that it is because of father that I was allowed to act in the film and that if father wasn't here I'm nobody and nothing. I just wonder if it was always like that for children of actor or actress when they went to do the same thing that their parents." _

Ren grits his teeth and sigh "_ true, it often happen but it is always people who are jealous of them. Don't let that lower you, you're a great actress, don't forget that." _

Kyoko blush "_Thank Ren , but I know what I'm worth, if father say that it is great, then it is , but I was just thinking about Kuon" _

Ren's eyes widen _"Kuon?", _

kyoko sigh _"Yes, If I correctly synchronise with Kuon spirit, I think he want to be like father and be an actor so if he had the same thing that me yesterday, I wonder if he's all alright and if he had faith in him,and if he still is an actor",_

Ren wore a sad smile "_Do you want to meet him ?" _

Kyoko laugh "_It will be wonderful if I meet him and if I can say to him that he is not alone , I wish I could" _

Ren laugh "_One day you'll see him and he'll be happy to know that"_

Kyoko eyes widen "_but it isn't possible father says that Kuon was no longer here_"

Ren shook his head, impress by his love imagination "_Kyoko, saying that he is no longer here, don't necessarily say that he is dead."_

Kyoko lead her breath _"do you think so?_"

Ren laugh and answer "_yes, but you can ask Hizuri-san to clarify_" Kyoko release her breath feeling much more happier than before.

after a silence,and another sigh from kyoko, Ren ask "_is it another thing that bother you?"_

Kyoko surprise answer "_No! Nothing"_ and after few second of silence"_ maybe , yesterday on the set I really missed Setsu and Cain and I think that I miss my life in Japan ."_

_ "it is normal, but when you'll come back you'll miss America"_Both of them laugh .

Suddenly Kyoko's bedroom door violently open "_Kyoko! Ah! You're not dress yet , hurry up we wait you for breakfast" _

Kyoko blush "_I'm sorry Julie, I'm on the phone I say bye and I go down"_

Julie saw the phone "_I'm sorry Kyoko, I didn't know, with who are you? Your boyfriend?"_

Kyoko blush like a tomato , and Ren who heard everything Smile "_It is Tsuruga Ren , he is my friend" _

Julie's eyes widen and ask "_Can I talk to him? And you change in another thing than a towel okay?" _Kyoko nodded say bye to an wild mind Ren and go dress meanwhile Julie take the phone

"_Good Morning Mr Tsuruga_. _Kyoko I take your phone downstairs hurry up breakfast will be cold"_ Kyoko nodded

Ren was quiet for a while when his mother ask if he was still here "_Yes I'm mother"_

Julie smile "_How are you"_

_ "Great and you? Have you see the video ?" _

_"Yes, and I'm happy to know you are too. Kuon ? Do you love her? Because if you don't Your father and I will adopt her" _

She said with a smirk when she enter the kitchen and when her husband look at her with a frown she wink at him.

She heard the phone fell on the other end and a gasp , she laugh "_Kuon?" _

Kuu come near his wife and listen to the conversation.

Ren sigh "_Yes, I love her. Are you joking about adopting her?" _

_"Of course not, We both love her, your father and me. So you have to make her our daughter in law. Or you'll regret it." _

Ren laugh "_It was plaining" _

Julie become serious again _"When will you come back?" _

Ren sigh "_I need time just a little more. I start to accept who I was thank to Kyoko. And The next step is to talk about it with Kyoko. I just don't have strength right now."_

Both parents smile at each other "_we understand. Do what you are able to do. And we'll wait. We love you, you know?" _

Ren smile "_Yeah I know, I love you too." _

they heard a big bang and Kuu and Julie saw Kyoko arrive with a bump on her forehead Kuu ask panic "_What happen Kyoko?" _Kyoko laugh "_I fell in the stair" _Julie go check on her "_You okay?" , "yes I'm. I'm use to it"_

Kyoko hear a voice that come from her phone that Julie had in her hand "_Hello? Someone is here? Everything is alright?",_

_ " Yes, It is nothing Ren , you should go to sleep.",_

_ "She is Right Mr Tsuruga. She'll call you later" _ and with that they hang up.

Ren sigh in his empty apartment,and go to sleep.

while The Hizuri family eat and Julie and Kyoko leave for the day .

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ Skip Beat ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

They arrive in a studio, everyone say hello to Julie, Kyoko was looking everywhere with amazement , there are camera,photographer,stylist,make up artist and of course model everywhere.

Julie tell Kyoko that there are two shoot today, one with just men as model and true Kyoko saw a man with a grey suit, a man with sport clothes and another with just an underwear, Kyoko blush when she see him and he wink at her.

They were in the second floor and Julie goes toward a man really tall, as tall as Ren after what Kyoko remember , he had long blond hair tie in a ponytail, wore a worn out t-shirt with jeans and he hold a camera. Julie greets him, he turn around and Kyoko see how handsome he was.

"_Julie! Good morning, Ready to make the best photo of the years?"_

_"of course, and I was thinking that I have the person who will make them true. John this is Kyoko Mogami , she is an Japanese's actress and I was wondering if I can have one or two shoot with her"_

Julie smile and John look at kyoko up and down he turn around her and nodded

"_Yes it is possible, I have a costume that will go with the theme."_

he turn toward an hair dresser "_ you go and find a black long hair wig for this Miss" _ then to a stylist _"you go in the storage and fetch the box mark butterfly" _he turn to Julie and say "_ I can't make it the big shoot okay? It just will be an additional shoot just for you and your friends . I have time so I can do it okay?"_

Julie nodded "_of course. I don't want to impose her or my choice."_

she turn to Kyoko "_ We will have a souvenir and you can show it to your friends in Japan and I will show you the work of a model. Don't worry . We will have fun." _

Kyoko smile and nodded , she turn to John "_ Thank you to take time for our caprice. I'm really grateful" _

John smile at her "_ Don't worry. And Julie save me more than one time so if I can pay my debts I'm the one who is grateful."_


	6. dream coming true

Skip Beat fanfic

Chapitre 6

Julie was talking with John about today , waiting for Kyoko to be prepare.

Julie saw John's eyes widen and his mouth drop on the floor,Julie smirk "_so she is finally ready" _Julie turn around and saw an irresistible fairy.

The beautiful fairy come toward them and in her path every man and woman turn to look at her . John was still shock but he articulates "_I do not expect that much. It is a gem, of my knowledge you were the only one who can change that much with just a wig and a dress." _

Julie laugh "_true, but she a incredible, she is not our child for nothing" _

John look at Julie and saw a lot of pride in her eyes "_If she success her shoot maybe I'll take one of the photo to put in the book. Is that okay?"_

Julie shrug "_we'll see"._

Kyoko arrive and she bow at John full of grace "_It is one of my dream who come true. Thank you very much" _she stand up and smile , a lot of men blush at her beauty .

"_You're so beautiful Kyoko!" _this time it was Kyoko who was the one blushing.

"_ not as much as you Julie"._

Both of the women heard a growl next to them , they turn toward John_ " I can't take it anymore , You both on the set , I need to take picture."_

They both laugh and went to set. Everything went fine Kyoko is a fast learner and master the basic at the end of the shoot.

Kyoko and Julie go change , for Kyoko in her clothes and for Julie into her next costume. Meanwhile John go develop the photo of the shoot .

Kyoko and Julie was talking about the shoot and Julie tell her that this is a special shoot for an well know costume shop and she reveal that in America costume ball was a tradition for wealthy family mainly for Halloween. Kyoko laugh telling that her president didn't wait for halloween to dress up. Julie grimace and shook her head and the mention of LME's president but she was save by the return of John and the reprise of the shoot.

Few minutes later, He was taking as many picture as he can and Kyoko saw Julie work finding her so beautiful.

On the shoot of the afternoon, Julie do a catwalk and Kyoko's eyes widen, it is the one Ren taught her.

Kyoko frown at the thought all the afternoon.

At the end of the day, every shoot was made and John ask to see Julie and Kyoko.

"_I develop your shoot and I really like one of the photo I want to put it in the book, Is it possible Miss?"_

Kyoko panic, "_Say Yes Kyoko!" _

She look at Julie and lower her head "_ I need to talk about it with the president" _

Julie growl "_out of question that I call the kidnapper" _

Kyoko frown "_Kidnapper?" _

Julie force a smile "_It's nothing you should call him."_

Kyoko take her phone and call the president. She tell him about the shoot and the demand of John and President ask to speak with Julie.

Kyoko give the phone at Julie and Julie wince "_What is it?", _

_"I can't let a photo of one of my star be publish if I am not sure that the photo is great. And hello to you to Julie."_

She growl "_Of course she is great, do you think I want to fool with my daughter?Kyoko is beautiful, and she did a great job, now accept, you kidnapper."_

Takarada Lori laugh "_Okay, you can, take care of you daughter will you." _

_ "Of course, Who do you think I'm"_ and with that Julie hang up.

She look at Kyoko who had a small smile in her face and She says okay at John.

Both of the women Thank John for the Day and Julie take the photo that John give them.

Outside the studio Julie ask Kyoko if everything was okay.

Kyoko nodded "_It just that you said at the president that I'm your daughter and It surprised me."_

Julie smile "_Of course you' re my daughter, I let you just the time to think of my as your mother. I understand that You have a difficult relationship with you own mother but I want you to know that I'm not her and I won't let you down." _Kyoko smile.

They come back home and Kuu was already here. He welcome them with a big hug. And Julie and Kuu talk about the photo shoot and Julie show them to Kuu and he was saying that His son was beautiful .

It end with Julie and Kuu arguing about Kyoko being a girl so she couldn't be a son and such .

Kyoko escape and go in her bedroom. She was thinking about what she saw in the afternoon. She decide to call Ren at this hours he is surly dial his numbers.

She wait and someone answer "_ Sorry but Tsuruga Ren isn't available for the moment"_

_ "Hello, Yashiro-san"_ she heard a little scream.

"_Kyoko! It is good to heard you. How are you?"_

_ "I'm great and You? Not too Busy?"_

Yashiro sigh "_Like always the schedule is full" _

Kyoko giggle "_I'm sorry. Have you time to eat, Haven't you?"_

_ "of course. And Ren just accept to act in another film. But I'm grateful that the film didn't start right now." _

_ "Oh! It's great. What sort of film."_

_ "It is a thriller. Ren will act as a man who have been shoot and because of that he will loose his memory. during the movie he will tried to remember his past while helping a woman to escape her own past. It's a great film." _

_ "Oh! It seem really thrilling. I have to congratulate Ren . Is he still busy?"_

Yashiro giggle like a high school girl "_He's in the shower."_

Kyoko blush "_ah! I'll call him later." _

_"Wait Kyoko he had just finish." _

she heard Yashiro says "_Ren phone for you. It's the cute Kyoko" _Kyoko take another shade of red.

"_hello"_

_"Good morning Ren. Sorry to disturb you so early"_

_ "Don't worry about it. So how was your day?" _

_ "Really great. I meet a photographer name John, and I did a photo shoot with Julie and it was great . He give me the photo I'll show them to you when I come back. Oh! And congratulation for your new film"_

Ren smile "_Thank you."_

Kyoko bit her lip and she ask "_Ren did you met Julie?"_

Ren hesitate "_no, Why?" _

Kyoko narrow her eyes but answer "_I was just wondering if you have work together before. After all you are both great model." _

Ren quietly sigh "_no, we don't but maybe one day. I hope so." _

_ "Yeah. It'll be great. Say Ren . I was wondering if when I come back, I could come see you in a photo shoot if I'm free, Do you think it's possible?" _

Ren smile " _of course It'll be wonderful."_

Kyoko heard Julie call her to eat. "_I need to go , bye bye Ren , say bye to Yashiro to."_She hang up without wait for a answer.

In Japan, Tsuruga Ren frown at his phone.

Kyoko run downstairs she was still frowning , she arrive in the kitchen and when Kuu and Julie saw her they ask if everything was okay, Kyoko said yes and she smile, she promise herself to not worry her parents. They eat diner together like usual and Kuu and Julie tell her that tomorrow they both had work and that they want her to rest and ask if it bother her. She reassure them that everything will be fine.

After diner her parent give her the photo and say that they had made a double . Kyoko thank them and go to her bedroom. She couldn't sleep because of every thought that cross her mind. She finally sleep with in mind asking tomorrow her parents about Ren.

* * *

><p><strong><em>A.N : for Ren's new movie I take idea form <span>"kill me again"<span>_** by Maggie shayne (or l'inconnu de Shadow Falls en Francais)


	7. Kuon's identities

Skip Beat fanfic

Chapitre 7

The next morning when Kyoko wake up , Julie and Kuu had already left the house, and left a note on the table for Kyoko saying that they didn't want to wake her up because she need to rest and that they will be back tonight for diner.

Kyoko sigh but promise herself to ask tonight about Ren.

She eat her breakfast and decide to visit the house from top to bottom. She began with the attic full of old toys , full of dust. Kyoko smile , imagining a young Kuon playing with them.

After a full hours of that, she finally go downstairs where the bedrooms were. She skip her bedroom afterall she know it. She open a second door which lead to a library.

She walks through it seeing book after book and at the end she sees two chairs next to the windows which open on the garden, the sun light the room and warm it up.

She sit on one of the chair and gaze peacefully at the beautiful views.

After few minutes, she turn her head and a ray of light hit her eyes. It's an iron plate on a book setting on a table near to the other chair. She grab it and saw on the plate KUON written. It's a photo album about Kuon, she smile and open the book.

Her smile slowly disappears when she went further in the book. At the end , her smile had totally disappears, her eyes is wide and a tear roll down her cheek .

With shaking hand, she pick up the last picture. It was a photo of Kuon next to Kuu and Julie at the age of ten. But it was the eyes of Corn that look back at her. Her fairy prince was infact Kuon Hizuri , the son of her father.

She isn't angry that he lied to her, maybe a little hurt but on the same time now she will be able to see her fairy prince, so she is even happy. It's just shock her to learn about Corn . She fell closer to him now.

And she understand about Corn better , what was he thinking when he was talking about his father when she meet him. It's true that everyone must had expectation about Kuon's future and that it suffocate him.

She cry for few minutes, felling sad for Kuon . She decide to take the photo with her and ask her parent for a double .

She leave the library and went to the next room. It was her father and Julie 's room . She didn't want to invade their privacy so she close the door. In the corridor she saw that there are 2 doors left and one of them was the door for the bathroom she uses .

So the last one was surely Kuon's bedroom.

She slowly enter , and it was dark, the wall were paint in black, there are few poster of her father's film and she saw more of them in the bin but tear in half. The bed was dusty, there are a closet open but it was partially empty and what was left was few t-shirt, a jean and in a corner she saw a plastic bag, she open it and saw clothes full of blood. Kyoko's eyes widen . She slowly close the bag and put it aside. She rest sitting on the floor until her heart calm down.

She finally stand up and went to the windows which were cover with black cloths, she move them and she saw dust fly away. She look behind and she feel like the bedroom and it owner were dead, like time had stopped forever. She cry again and because her stomach growl she go downstairs to eat even if she was still crying after all she had to stay wealthy .

When she finished to eat she go outside in the garden and try to lift her sad mood . It was sunny and Kyoko decide to take a look around the neighbourhood and maybe do few errand for tonight.

She come back in the middle of the afternoon felling much better, she put away her grocery and decide to finish to look around the house.

She accept the idea of Corn being Kuon and that he wasn't a fairy .

She left the kitchen and went to the living room. She look around and saw family's photo.

She fell like an outsider.

She saw a bookcase full of video tape .

She pick few one name: wedding, birthday and Kuon.

She set herself in the couch and began to watch the video tape. She began with wedding and she smile and laugh at what her father and Julie did in their wedding day .

Her eyes widen when she saw the president and a woman surly his wife laugh and especially the president wearing somewhat casually clothes. At the end Kyoko was feeling pretty much energized and she put the next video tap on .

Birthday was the video of Kuon tenth birthday. She couldn't stop laughing at her father antic or when Kuon was yelling at him for doing unnecessary thing but she could see Kuon smile.

She fell happy and alive .

When the video finish she had laugh so much that her belly was hurting her, she look at the clock and saw that her parent was going to be home in one hour so she put the last video.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ Skip Beat ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

It was nine in the afternoon when Kuu and Julie come back , they yell that they were back but they didn't receive an answer, they look at each other felling worry and they went to the living room and they saw her on the couch they sigh but when they saw that she wasn't moving they quickly went to her but she didn't see them she was looking at the screen , they both turn around and Julie gasp and Kuu quickly look back at Kyoko , she open her mouth and they heard the last thing that they want to heard " Ren is Kuon !"

* * *

><p>Sorry for the late upload. School is trying to buried me under homework.<p>

I'll tried to post another chapter soon


	8. the decision

_**Sorry for the late upload (again!)! I was overload of work, exam and job, it had kill me. **_

_**Thanks for the reviews that help me pass through that. Now I'm free so there will be more upload .  
><strong>_

_**Hope you still enjoys my story.  
><strong>_

_**Rei**_

* * *

><p><span>Skip Beat fanfic<span>

Chapitre 8

Kuu and Julie look at each other then to Kyoko and slowly smile but they were panicking in the inside.

Julie speak trying to ease the situation "_What are you talking about, this is our son Kuon_"

Kyoko nodded " _Yes, but it's also Ren, right? He just change his hair colour and eyes_"

"_of course not Kyoko..."_

Kyoko gave Kuu Mio's glare and ask "_Are you trying to lie to me?"_

Kuu and Julie gulps but they saw that if they make the wrong move they will hurt Kyoko forever.

Kyoko finally sigh and bows _"I'm sorry, It just that Today I learn that Corn was Kuon,now Ren is too. It's alright I understand that you don't want to tell me anything afterall I'm not your real daughter"_

This Time it's Kuu and Julie time to glare at Kyoko _"What are you talking about, you're our daughter"_

Kuu was still glaring but Julie sadly smile when she saw Kyoko's eyes full of tears _" Kyoko, who is Corn?"_

Tears was finally rolling down her cheek when she answer _"Corn was a friends of mine when I was 6, he come to Kyoto and we meet in a forest near a river, I was thinking he was a fairy prince because it's the first time I saw an American boy"_

Then Kuu explode and he laugh so hard that he was crying _"so it's for you that Kuon keep going out in the forest although he dislike bugs_"

Kyoko was looking at her parents smile and she bows "_ I'm sorry, I went through your privacy and now you are in a delicate place. I'll keep what I saw for myself until Ren tell me Himself"_

Her parents sigh "_Thanks Kyoko_"

"_ I just have a question but if you don't want to answer, then don't I'll understand" _both Kuu and Julie held their breath but when Kyoko look up and that she seems hurt, they don't know if they can't stop them for answering her .

"_ is he lying to me deliberated ? Has he no faith in me?"_

Julie and Kuu come sit next to her and they take her in their arms "_he thinks , he has no right to be call Kuon Hizuri that he can't be him ... sorry we can't tell you more about this matter but he want to prove to everyone that he isn't just Kuu or mine son and I'm sure that he'll tell you everything soon , okay? So stop crying or I'll cry too."_

Kyoko nodded she stand up and say with a small smile "_I'll go make diner"_

They saw her leave the living room and Julie whispered to her husband "_what are we going to do ?" _Kuu kiss Julie forehead and they both went to the kitchen with Kyoko.

One hour later, they were sitting around the table, eating the fabulous diner that Kyoko made , They talk about their day and even if it's a little tense everyone of them make effort so that it was more comfortable. Now that Kyoko know Who was Kuon, she want to go back in Japan and see him, she miss Corn her childhood friends but she miss Ren too .

She made her decision "_Father, mother..." _Julie squeal "_It's time for me to go back home" _

Their smile disappears, Kuu and Julie were ready to cry "_But why? If it's because of what happen today, we aren't angry at you..." _

Kyoko stop Kuu and say "_I miss everyone and acting. I spend a week so fabulous, but I want to go home, I want to see Kanae, Ren , Yashiro, president ,Maria... I promise that I won't tell anyone but that I'll take care of Kuon for you." _Kyoko blush " _I care for him" _and when she saw her parents with plotting gleam she quickly add " _as a friends of course" _

Kuu and Julie smirk "_of course_".

Kyoko shook her head " _Can I come back for vacation?" _Kuu and julie nodded "_of course any time you want, our house is your too!" _Kyoko smile she love her parents they are so much better than her own mother.

Kyoko clear the table and when she was at the door after telling her parent goodbye she stop and whispered "_next time I hope Kuon will be with me" _and she hurry up in her bedroom . Kuu and Julie were both smiling fondly at the door and were wishing that what Kyoko said was true.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ Skip Beat ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

In Japan, Yashiro saw his charge, being unlike Ren all day long, he didn't really smile, he even scare one of his co-worker. And even when he told him, Ren gave no reaction.

Ren was still perturb because of Kyoko who hang up at him, he senses that something is wrong, he fears that when Kyoko will be back, she will have change and will hate him. He tried to talk about it with the chicken but he had work Friday and he couldn't find his identity, this made it more stressful for him. When he come back,he drink to forget and he finally fell asleep but even his dreams were hell for him.

He dreams about Kyoko crying with his photo's album in hand then she suddenly glare at him and yelling "_Why did you lied to me? You're like Shotaro! I loath you!" _This made him wake him up sweating and with an headache. He was searching for his phone with the firm intention of going to the USA but when his phone was in his hand, it rang, he answer without looking at the id

" _hello?" _,

"_good morning Ren"_

Ren's heart skip a beat "_Kyoko_" he say with relieve in his voice

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ Skip Beat ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

Kyoko was in her bedroom when she call Ren and she is glad about it because when Ren said her name with so much relieve in It she couldn't stop herself for blushing

"_Something is wrong Ren?"_

"_it's nothing! I just had a bad dream, that is all_"

"_what was it about?" _she wait when Ren hesitate then she heard him sigh

"_I dream that you were crying_" Kyoko eyes widen "_but I'm alright now that I can heard you_"

Kyoko blush ten more shade "_I'm alright Ren! So you don't need to worry!_" They were quiet for few minutes then kyoko ask "_How was your day?" _

Ren hesitate again "_Fine and you?" _

Kyoko frown at his answer then hesitate then she say with a cheerful voice "_Fine, I was alone today and I can't stop missing Japan and everyone and I decide to come back Friday"_

Ren smile " _will you tell me when you'll arrive? I'll try and come pick you up"_

Kyoko brightly smile "_Okay! I'll be really happy to see you again" _

There are a comfortable silence between them then Kyoko say "_I have to call president too before it's too late, so I'll let you prepare for the day_"

Ren smile disappears "_Okay, then don't forgot to call me for the detail of your plan" _

Kyoko smile "_of course, Have a good day Ren_"

"_Thank you and goodnight to you Kyoko_"

After Kyoko hang up, she call president and tell him her decision, he agree and tell her that he'll call her with the information about her plan.

Kyoko lie down in her bed and smile.

In 2 days, she'll be in Japan and she fell asleep with her phone in hand and a heavenly smile on her face.


	9. Back in Japan

Skip Beat fanfic

Chapitre 9

Friday was here, Kyoko was ready to go home, she know Ren will be there to fetch her, but she is also sad to leave her parents. The three of them was at the airport waiting for her plan and this time they were deguised, no crow no pictures, just some peace to send off their daughter, when it was time for Kyoko to go abord, she fondly hug each of them and laugh at their crying face but tears was rolling down her cheek too.

"_I promise , I'll come back and that I won't tell anyone about Kuon and wait for him to open up to me, if he really trust me that is it"_

Kuu glare at her _"of course he trust you, just give him some time, and we are really sorry that we can't tell you anything but we both think it isn't us to tell you"_

Kyoko nodded_ "of course , I completly understand" _

the last call for Kyoko's plan was made, before she leave her wonderful parents she say the word that was forbidden not so long ago "_I love both of you!"_

Kyoko surprise both of them even herself but she was relieved and she heard _"We too, Kyoko Dears. Come back home anytime you want our beautiful daughter"_

Kyoko heavently smile and take off after an last hug. The hizuri look at their dauthger departuring and when she couldn't be see anymore, Kuu take his phone and call his long time friends " _Hey boss"_

he heard his friends whines "_what do yo want at this time of the night?"_

Kuu snickers "_She just left and gess what?"_

Lori smile and his friends antic "_what Kuu?" _,

He grins "_ She say that she love us!"_

Lori eyes widen and he squeal "_Really?" _,

Kuu nodded even if Lori can't see him, Julie smile and shook her head at her husband "_She has grown up, hasn't she? she is our daughter after all"_

Lori smile at the pride in Kuu's voice."_Go home Kuu, I'll call you later." _ and with that both men hang up.

Meanwhile Kyoko was sitting in the plan pretty less nervous than the last time. After few hours she was peacyfuly asleep, dreaming about her return.

The most desirable man of Japan , he was nervous about her return and Yashiro had to yell at him few time before the end of the day.

when it was finaly time , Ren drop Yashiro and with a good luck and a gleeful smile by Yashiro , Ren was off to the airport.

He wore a black t-shirt and a torn jean with leather jacket and a pair of sunglass, but even if his deguise few woman take a second look at him.

He was waiting for his belove when there are an annonce, the plan just arrived and the passager was going down.

After few minutes, he finaly saw her, as beautiful as before if not more, was looking around , searching for him and when finally she saw him, her face light up with one of her most beautiful smile, making the most desirable man of Japan hearbeat incrase.

On the other hand, Kyoko didn't realy realise that she smile, she just walk toward him, stopping herself for running and hugging him xhen she saw him smilling at her. and when she was finaly few meters away, she counld'n stop herself anymore, she let go of her luggage and throw herself in Ren's waiting arms. Few people passing by couldn't stop themself for blusing at the smile the man wore.

After few minutes, Kyoko blush and stand back,both of them already missing the other warm she bows a little and say "_Sorry, I sort of become addict to hug when I was in the USA" _she grins, Ren shook his head "_don't worry about it, I'm really happy to see you again, that I couldn't stop myself neither" _he answer her with his boyish grin.

Ren take back her juggage and they both went to Ren's car, the ride was silence but they were content with just the other presence like before that they were missing a part of themself.

they arrived at the darumaya. They were both greet by the owners, and when the Taicho shook hand with Ren he give him a curt nodded of thank.

before anyone of the actor can't do anything, they were push toward the front salle, Kyoko was greet back by few of the customer and joking about Her boyfriends accompany her. Both actors smiles, they sit and Okami give them their plate.

They animatly talk through their meal and after the wonderful diner,they call their friends, Kyoko call Kanae and Maria, whereas Ren call Kuu after both call, Kyoko saw that Ren was blushing, she ask him if anything was wrong and he say no but the blush rest for few more accompany him at his car and before he can drive away, Kyoko bent down toward the window and if a confident voice say "_I miss you Ren"_ Ren quickly look up and saw Kyoko bushing before she turn around a enter her home.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ Skip Beat ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

the next morning after her reunion with Kanae and Amamiya, Kyoko was call by the President. When she arrived, she was greet by Maria before she had to leave for school leaving Kyoko and the President alone.

Today's theme was Louis XIV, king of France. The office was royal, with a throne, gilding everywhere and of course the royal's lily. Kyoko take place infront of her highness and courtis. Lori smile, Kyoko had realy change and for the best, she seems more confident, happier.

"_Welcome home, Kyoko"_

she gave him another courtis "_thank you, your highness", _

Lori laugh "_How was your trip?"_ Kyoko smile and the room lit up when her eyes shine with happyness.

"_it was wonderful, I saw so many thing that if I enumerate them, we'll still be here tomorow. Father and Mother are wonderful, I spend great time acting and modeling, I bring back photo." _ She happyly give them to the president and he was looking through it, he saw her visiting with Kuu and Julie, dress like a business woman drinking coffee and dress as a fairy kissing Julie tophead with a peacyful look, he was still looking at the shoot with Julie when Kyoko wishpered "_It is wonderful to be love", _lori look up and saw Kyoko daydreaming with a beautiful smile.

Lori smile at his number one Love me member that will soon be graduate he can fell it. He return to the photo and at the end there are a photo of kuon at the age of ten, he wonder if she know the secret and he decide to find out, "_Why do you have a photo of kuon ?"_

Kyoko come to earth and smile "_He is a childhood friends of mine and I just discovert that, before that I was thinking he was a fairy prince" _Kyoko chukkle at the memory.

after few minutes Kyoko saw that the president was serious, she wait for the worse and the worse she has. "_I heard that you regains the ability of love"_

Kyoko shook her head "_I confess I regain a part of it, I love my parents, that is for sur, but love romanticaly I 'am not really sure"_

LME's president nodded "_You have grow this past week and for that we have to congratulate you"_ The King lift his arms and trompette ring , confetti fall down and come in the two other member of love me. They approch Kyoko and Kanae ask with a scowl "_Are you graduating of Love Me?" _Kyoko cry and try to throw herself at her bestfriends. the president answer Kanae's question "_no, she isn't but she is one step ahead of you two"_ The three girls gave each other a chalenging smile and Kanae and Chiori say at the same time "_I won't loose to you"_,

Kyoko smirk "_We'll see."_


	10. surprise

Chapitre 10

Kyoko was really surprise to see as many demand for her and not just bully role, even if it isn't her wish-role yet. She took all the script and went read them in the Love me room. Time to time, request come in but she did them with delight, even if she won't admit it, she missed her work as a Love me member and she will be dead before anyone knew but she missed her hideous pink jumpsuit.

At the end of the day, she had read all her script and unfortunately she had to give up few role because of her already full schedule with the other role.

She went to Sawara-san to tell him her choice, he seemed please with her choice but when he saw the last script, he suddenly froze, fearing her wrath, he gulped down and told her "_Mogami-san you will be co-staring with Tsuruga-san in __kill me again__" _He waited and waited but nothing come, he looked at her and saw her smiling. She bowed at him and tried not to skip outside his office.

Kyoko went to the Love me room and dial a familiar number and to her surprise he answer at the first ring.

"_hello"_

"_good afternoon Ren"_

He smiles "_ how are you today Kyoko?"_

she blushes and answer "_good, actually I was wondering if you will let me cook for you tonight?"_

Ren's smile disappears "_Will you tell me that you are going back to the USA?"_

Kyoko stop her laugh and tease him "_No, This time I'll be going to France!"_ but when she didn't get an answer back, she panicked, lucky for her nobody come or they would have seen her a dogeza facing the door and bowing rapidly at her phone"_I'm so sorry, please forgive me, I was trying to tease you and it was really improper and ..." _

She was stop by a laugh coming form the shoes in front of her eyes, she looked up distraught.

Ren quickly lower his laugh when he saw her panic look turn hateful.

He put his hand in front of her face and say "_Come on , let go eat"_

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ Skip Beat ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

They arrived to Ren's car and he opened her door like a true gentleman but before he closed it, he bent down and Kyoko was pinning by the demon lord, he coldly whispered "_never, ever make a joke like that"_

Kyoko vigorously nodded and Ren closed the door, when he entered to his side, he was his happy self again.

They went to a store and bough few errant for Kyoko to cook their diner and she yelled at him everytime he pick the most expensive product. They heard few people whispering that they look like newly web and they both say nothing. Ren because he fear that Kyoko will run away and Kyoko because she know she will blow up their cover trying to deny it.

And surprisingly, Kyoko fell a lot warmer after hearing that, she discretely fanned herself, wondering why the temperature had increase. She quickly forget about it when Ren put another unnecessary thing in the cart. After that , Ren paid without Kyoko noticing which result of a beautiful pout by Kyoko.

They arrived to Ren's apartment, they put down their errands and Kyoko began to cook while mumbling few curse at Ren because she saw his fridge empty. Ren was watching her at the doorway, smiling feeling that he finally was at home.

After few minutes, Kyoko turned toward him and said with a scowl "_why are you watching me?"_

Ren gave her his best puppy eye that he knew she can't resist and said "_Can't I?"_

She couldn't answer and the word cute was reverberating in her head. She quickly turned around, hiding her blush, muttering about puppy's eye that should be forbidden by the law.

Ren smirked at his beloved and asked "_So, why was I given the honor to eat with you Kyoko?" _

This time when she turn around, she was wearing a beautiful smile _"_ _ I was given few interesting role and in one of them"_ she made a dramatically pause and Ren held his breath waiting for the new "_I will be your female lead in __kill me again__"_ She smiled and Ren completely forgot who to breath, she bows and say "_hope to make a great work with you"_

when she didn't hear anything, she looked up and saw that Ren wasn't moving and that he was turning white, interpreting that as a rejection , she look down, hurt clear and said "_ sorry, I'm sure you had want a better actress to work with and ..."_She was stop by arms encircling her, she look up and Ren was smiling down at her, he lifted her up without much effort and they spined in Ren's kichen, Kyoko squealed when he lift her but her fear quickly changed in happiness, she giggled and Ren laughed.

He finally put her down but didn't release her. Kyoko began to fell embarrass, she tried to made him release her but he only held her tighter. "_I'm really happy for you and you shouldn't belittle yourself, you are a great actress and I'm glad that it's you "_ He smirked "_ I'll see if you can stand your ground or if you'll follow my act"_

Kyoko gulped then smirked "_I won't be play with"_ She made him release her and before she return to her cooking she said with a smirk "_ you should be careful Ren" _and she pushed him out of the kitchen.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ Skip Beat ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

They ate in a friendly atmosphere, laughing. They spent a great time with each other. At the end of the diner Kyoko showed him her photo of USA and they laughed at few, Ren compliment her for other and the last, like with LME's president, Ren saw his younger self, looking back at him.

He silently gasp and when he ask his love about it, Kyoko mentally curse herself and her little head. She took the picture laughing and said "_ Do you remember My magical stone?" _ Ren forcefully nodded when she looked up and she answered with a smile "_It's the boy who gave it to me"_

She suddenly scowled and looked closely at Ren waiting for a reaction when she say "_ He's father's son, real son and he's American and not a fairy prince, when I'll see him, I'll make him understand that he shouldn't let a little girl hope because she will be hurt when she find the truth"_ Kyoko internally smiled when Ren wince but guilty hit her too. "_ But I'm really happy to know that I'll see him again"_ She smiled at Ren and he finally breath freely.

After this episode, they wash the dishes and Ren drive her home.


End file.
